fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thornton Bartram
Thornton Bartram (ソーントン バートラム, Sōnton Bātoramu) is an interesting individual among the masses of that exist currently. Priding on his education more than his battle skills, the young man engages thoroughly within his occupation as a in order to help the world with far more practical endeavors. Thornton hails from Desierto, and is particularly knowledgeable in regards to . Therefore, he assists Victor Alexander in his scientific research regarding plant-life, further holding affiliations to his Phoenix Guild due to his status as a mage. Additionally, Thornton's engagement with Plant Magic and Cacti have given him the alias Cactus Wizard (覇王樹の魔法使い, Haōju no Mahōtsukai) by many who have seen him within combat. Appearance Thornton is a young man who is primarily defined by his dork-like appearance, and therefore is commonly considered by those around him to be harmless and lacking the intellectual capabilities to deal with advanced notions. This is a rather gross underestimation of Thornton's capabilities, however. When revealed, people are generally astonished by him. Ergo, they boost Thornton's self-confidence and make his opinion of himself much higher than what he would expect. This is a strong contrast to his actual appearance. Despite being in his early 20's, Thornton appears childish and very innocent. He has a round face, and relatively soft features that give him the air of an ignorant young boy. This is further accentuated by his large black eyes, magnified through his black-framed spectacles. His spectacles are simple, black-framed with a square shape, and don't cover too much of his face. This complements his black hair quite well, which is about neck-length and kept in a relatively unstyled fashion. His dorkish appearance also extends down to his figure, which is relatively lean, and possesses little musculature so-to-speak. However, the manner in which Thornton fits his attire and its implications is also enhanced through his physique. As a botanist, Thornton wears attire befitting his scientific pursuits. All that Thornton wears is a simple, white labcoat over a pair of black dress pants, white dress shirt and a dark blue tie. His footwear is staple leather shoes, due to the risks associated with his profession. In more casual situations, Thornton relaxes with a simple short-sleeved polo and knee-length cargo shorts, along with slip-ons. This is mainly seen at his home. Personality Thornton, contrary to most individuals with significant levels of influence, actually hosts a very simple personality. He is not an entirely complex individual despite the various traits that he does possess; however he does hold evident goals for himself. Thornton is an idealistic individual, because, while he has seen the reality of the world and the difficulty in attaining his goals, he was brought up to be as persistent as a stone wall. Thornton's goal is rather simplistic: to bring about a change in the perception of non-mages, having civilians realize that education is the only way to overstep this gap and prove that non-mages have a chance at changing the world. Thornton plans on achieving this goal through his own scientific exploits, particularly explored through his occupation as a botanist, using the magical and medical focus of his research to help ordinary citizens become a little more than that. In fact, his unique method of study has caused others to applaud his idealistic views, something which he has gained support and confidence from the public that he has revealed his goals to. Thornton's primary means of engaging in conversation is surprisingly friendly and social. While a researcher at heart, Thornton doesn't dismiss opportunities to talk to other people, believing anyone can be an inspiration for new ideas. Although, unsurprisingly, the topics that Thornton discusses are somewhat odd for ordinary people, causing him to oversimplify several things that he is attempting to convey to others. This oversimplification is one of the main factors why employment was so difficult for Thornton, as people often disregarded his ideas as far too unrealistic. Nevertheless, the young botanist has always remained his optimistic self, knowing full well that he does not lack anything to fulfill his goals. Within conversation, Thornton is a very well-mannered individual, never failing to give respect to everyone he meets. Elderly even comment that, among the swathes of people who give respect, Thornton is one of the few in his occupation that bother to engage properly in social etiquette, leaving other scientists green in envy, considering that it is much easier for Thornton to gain opportunities to talk to potential employers. Because of his fondness for giving respect to others, it is very difficult to determine who is close to Thornton and who isn't, as he is always using honorifics such as "Sir" and "Madame" among others. While some would pick this up as sarcasm, Thornton truly believes in respecting others and their credibility, regardless of their status. This also makes younger individuals respect him a lot more than they do others, because Thornton has a philosophy of giving respect in exchange for earning respect for himself. Consequently, this makes Thornton rather apologetic when he feels as though he hasn't respected someone, one of these occasions being when he is late for a meeting or other engagements. Furthermore, this prompts him to be excessively early to such meetings, making things notably inconvenient for himself. However, perhaps one of his more defining traits is his ability to understand others through his respectful personality. In particular, his understanding of criminals and is something that brings him quite a bit of enmity from them, for his respectful demeanor and ability to understand their motives makes them realize that their entire pursuit was meaningless, which hurts them far more than what any magic could do to them. While he possesses such an intriguing quality, what appears to be the most evident factor regarding it is that Thornton doesn't find this a unique attribute at all. He associates this belief with the idea that people who dedicate their lives to help others, learn how to understand others. However, considering that many individuals volunteer for their own gain, they forget to see through the simple motivations of people who have been denied such a savior. Although somewhat odd for an individual of his character, Thornton actually reveals that, as a young man who hailed from a family whose members became thieves to support them, and later went to jail as a result, the loss of morality that criminals possess is something not foreign to him. Nevertheless, he dislikes revealing this side of his personality, believing that philosophy really isn't a part of his true character. While occasionally posing a philosophical viewpoint as such, Thornton is still a very simple-minded person. In particular, his lack of exposure to various aspects of a modern teenager and adult's life because of his scientific endeavors lead him to be very innocent. When around the opposite sex, Thornton appears to blush very quickly when certain body parts are exposed, or if they get surprisingly intimate with him. Although, because women mockingly make such advances while considering him "adorable", Thornton misunderstands this as him being "handsome", often leading to comical situations where Thornton fails to make advances on other girls, often causing him to sulk for a while, before regaining his confidence after people pity him, leading to a somewhat odd cycle to occur. Furthermore, if ever exposed to such things explicitly, Thornton's reactions are noted to be quite over-the-top. Having an overly high sense of decency does this to him, leaving him generally lying on his bed in shame for hours on end, even though it's completely unnecessary to do so. Furthermore, it is due to this sense of decency that Thornton dislikes wearing casual clothing, such as t-shirts and shorts, unless he is at home, leading him to normally overdress himself for most occasions, even at places like the beach. Regardless, as a scientist, Thornton's primary concern will always remain with his occupation and the ideas that stem from him. When actively engaged in his work, which is most of the time, Thornton adorns a much more serious persona, which is due to his passion for his occupation. If working in a collaborative environment, Thornton will take an authoritative command upon the project if it falls under his domain of specialization. Otherwise, he will be very open with the manner in which he conducts his work, listening to everyone involved and taking their perspectives into consideration whenever moving forward with something. Notably, his passion will also force him to go out of him comfort zone when he believes that something else should be done instead of the given option. He generally will use a calm and civil tone when attempting to persuade others of these changes, often speaking with scientific terminology and giving numerous demos in order to increase his chances for persuasion, even if he seems upfront. This is an indication to the sheer amount of dedication that Thornton possesses to complete his goals, even if it means doing something that he would normally be extremely apologetic for afterward. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Plant Magic: Desert Forest (プラントマジック・砂漠森, Puranto Majikku: Sabaku Mori): Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Phoenix Guild Category:Independent Mage Category:Plant Magic Users Category:Caster Mage Category:Fire Magic User